


Summer in Winter

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, IM SO HAPPY TRACER IS GAY, Lemon Tea, Lenily, Marriage Proposal, Romance, TRACER IS GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Tracer and Emily take a romantic, slow stroll back from Winston's, and Lena Oxton can't shake that one question she's always wanted to ask her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRACER HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! Oh my GOD. MY JAW DROPPED READING THE COMIC. I AM SO UTTERLY ECSTATIC. I felt such an unshakeable urge to write something for them to show my support if nothing else!
> 
> This is a quick one-shot that I had to get down so I hope it reads okay. Sorry if in the future this holds any discrepancies; as I'm writing this now I don't know how much more is going to come out about them individually or their relationship (though I hope it's lots!), so here's hoping you guys enjoy. Happy Holidays, and to all a gay Overwatch!
> 
> feel free to follow me on mercyisgay @ tumblr! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Lena Oxton was a lesbian.

Of that much, she was positive.

The second thing she knew – she wanted to marry the woman she loved.

And the third thing that she was positive of – besides that her cheeks stung with the wintry winds of Christmas – was that she had completely and utterly fallen in love with Emily.

She couldn’t quite believe her luck. A beautiful, striking redhead who looked her way? It was nothing short of a _miracle_ , Tracer thought, remembering the charming grin she had gotten from Emily as soon as their eyes had first met. Tracer knew she was lucky. Emily knew she herself was lucky in turn, at that. The two knew that they were in love, that they were happy, secure, and completely infatuated with each other, which was something that not just anybody could say with honesty.

Tracer loved Emily for everything about her. She loved her, and she craved her, as well as simply adored her. It was an utterly overwhelming feeling, but a feeling of the best kind, and Tracer wasn’t ever quite sure what she had done to deserve it. Whatever she had done to deserve Emily’s eight-thirty-in-the-morning smiles in their bed, or feeling her hum against her lips when they kissed, or getting to kiss her auburn hair every day; it was the best damn thing she’d ever bloody done.

Christmas was more than done with, at this point, Tracer thought. But it had been another wonderful Christmas with Emily at her side; and of course Winston, at that, ever the wonderful chef.  
  
They had gorged on good food, reminisced, drank; it was a wonderful evening. Emily was overjoyed with her accidental present of a scarf, and Tracer was just happy to see her happy, having gotten her Christmas present of a brand new outfit hours ago; but even amidst all of those gifts, and the kisses and the food, the luxury of seeing Emily at her side at the dinner table was something that she knew never to take for granted.

“You’re bloody beautiful, you know.” Tracer had exclaimed, comfortable and warm in bed with Emily that morning. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tracer rest her head on her hand as she lay, and watched, as Emily was always the sleepiest in the mornings, but woke up on the dot at half past eight to see Tracer off to work. She grinned, bright and slightly drowsy, as she wrapped her arms around Tracer’s waist, and pressing her lips to Tracer’s own.

“Mm…don’t go to work today…” she pleaded, with a husky tone of sleep to her voice. “It’s Christmas.”

Tracer felt herself hit with an all too familiar pang in her lower abdomen from hearing such a tone in her voice, and shifted her hips up against Emily’s front.

“You want me to stay that bad?”

“I always want you to stay.” Emily replied with a smile against Tracer’s smug one. “What kind of question is that?”

“I just wanted to hear you talk some more, love.”

They kissed. Emily was kissing slow and sleepily, which always drove Tracer insane in the best way; and Tracer soon shifted her weight in between Emily’s legs. Her hands bunched up in Emily’s fiery hair gently; fingers smoothly slipping through her auburn locks, and letting herself become dizzy from the kisses.

“Bloody hell, Emily…” she mumbled. “I’m gonna go insane…”

Emily laughed softly, and tangled her legs subtly with Tracer’s own; sleepily mumbling against Tracer’s lips, and feeling herself becoming more and more insatiable with every laboured breath Tracer let go unintentionally from them.

“So let yourself go.” she mumbled, with a smug, knowing smile of how to push Tracer’s buttons. “I want you, Lena...”

Emily’s hands moved to Tracer’s cheeks; steering her face gently onto her lips again, and Tracer knew she wasn’t getting out of this apartment without both fucking Emily and desperately wanting to get fucked herself. And this was more than fine.

Hearing Emily breathing her name against her ear was something Lena relished in, and all of the touches, the sweet spots where Emily’s back arched; Lena knew them all, and Emily loved it. Emily, in turn, naturally knew how to get Lena at her loudest and clingiest, and often had the scratches across the alabaster skin of her back to prove it.

Tracer loved the sex, and the days together, and the mushy romance. She loved feeling Emily’s moans against her neck, the sensation of her thighs clinging to her waist, and naturally, Emily’s perfume above all else. The scent of her made Tracer feel positively dizzy with delight.

-

Christmases soon came and went, for the two of them, but no time was taken for granted. Tracer cherished every moment she got with Emily; not just from loving her, but from the sheer fact that the thought she could have missed out on all of this. On all of her.

If she hadn’t found her way back that day, what then?

Would Emily have met someone else? Would Tracer have lost her chance with such an amazing woman? Or were they always meant to be?

Tracer knew that she wanted to make Emily more than just her girlfriend. Time waited for no one, and she knew that best of all.

_Alright, I’m gonna ask her -_

“What’re you thinking about, angel?”

“Ah!”

The sound of Emily’s dulcet tones reached Tracer’s ears, almost echoing off the silent streets of Christmas; and Emily chuckles at Tracer’s surprise.

“You’re cute.”

“Oi!” Tracer pouted with a flustered smile. “Oh, nothing…it’s nothing, love.”

The snow was falling soft. Each snowflake glided down gently, patting down into the already snow-laden streets of King’s Row. The streetlights shone against the cobblestones, and the stars above were just poking out, showcasing a brilliant, white moon, only to be obscured by the grey of the wispy clouds.  
  
Tracer and Emily’s footsteps crunched against the pavements and through the snow, feeling their noses warmed from their breath bouncing back off their scarves; Emily was particularly happy with her scarf; as their hands clamped together with warmth. Tracer felt their fingers intertwined with one another, and she always smiled, feeling Emily’s hand against her own. She was always so warm.

Tracer squeezed lightly between her fingers, and Emily smiled; squeezing warmly, and gently, right back.

“Tell me…what’s on your mind, love? Did you enjoy spending Christmas with Winston?”

She was a little taller than Tracer, and even though it wasn’t by much, _bloody hell_ , Tracer thought, she was a real heartthrob. Tracer often found herself getting lost in her features, especially in the after moments of intense intimacy; where she would lay against Emily’s skin and dot up her freckles against her shoulder with her fingertips.

Tracer laughed to herself at what she was _now_ thinking about, and ran a hand through her spiky hair.

“I’m thinkin’ about you in bed.” Tracer replied, with a cocked head, raised eyebrows full of a swagger of smugness, and a coy laugh; goading Emily into laughing along with her.

“Aren’t you always!” she replies, with an amused tone. “But I know you better than to _just_ be thinking of…well, you know. That.”

“…I suppose you do, don’t you?” Tracer laughed, a little sheepishly, as Emily smiled.

“I do.”

The multicolour glistening of Christmas lights, the sound of festive singing from the street’s corners, and all the jolly chatter from the pubs along King’s Row; it was indescribably comforting. It was so warm to be amidst, despite the somewhat sub-zero temperatures, and looking up at Emily with a smile and a glint in her eye, she realized something she had known all along; _this was home_ , Tracer thought. _This was what home felt like_.

Despite that her cheeks were bitter with the cold, she felt a warmness wash over her, cuddling up to the wine red of Emily’s jacket as they walked.

“I was just thinking about…about how lucky I am to have you. You know…after everything and all that.”

Emily and Tracer began to walk a little slower through King’s Rows streets, as Emily felt the lump of emotion in her throat turn into a boulder, completely fit to burst with affectionate words and kisses and adoration for Tracer, but opted to bite her tongue for the time being.

She squeezed Tracer’s hand once more, nestling herself into the scarf she’d gotten from her; and concealed her grin in favour of letting herself talk.

“I’m so lucky to have you too, you know.” Emily replied, slightly muffled, and Tracer looked at her with an affectionate smile. “I still can’t believe that such a handsome woman like you wants to be mine.”

“How could I ever want to be anyone elses, Emily? You’re bloody gorgeous from head to toe! I knew I was in love the moment I saw you!”

Emily looked away from Tracer, a little bashful, and shook her head.

“You’re so dashing, aren’t you?”

“Is it working? Are ya gonna kiss me again?”

Emily feels her cheeks hurt from how much Tracer has made her smile tonight.

“I would love nothing more than to kiss you, even if the cold does that thing where our lips will stick together. Like when you see those videos of kids that put their tongue on a lamp post.”

Tracer laughed.

“That’s a very vivid comparison, Emily, but I’ll accept it.”

The two giggle, as Emily pulls down Tracer’s scarf a little to kiss her on the lips. Tracer grins, and Emily can feel how cold her nose is as it presses against her cheek; with Tracer stealing a couple more kisses while they were in the same position a little longer than she had thought.

Emily beams, and feels the same lovestruck sickness she had always felt, ever since meeting Tracer for the first time.

 “Remember when we first met? When your bloody cat got stuck up a tree, of all things?”

“Oh, God. Yes, I do.” Emily groaned, not in memory of meeting the love of her life, but instead of the embarrassment she felt. “I think I’ll be apologizing to you for that for the rest of our days together.”

Tracer chuckled. “Don’t be so silly, love! I met you because of that little bugger! And got a few nicks for it, mind you…those branches were sharp, but not as sharp as her claws.”

“That is very true. And what would I do without you?”

“Exactly.” Tracer beamed in reply, and Emily grinned.

“I love you.” she stated, stroking Tracer’s knuckles with her thumb. “I really enjoyed this Christmas.”

“Emily -”

Tracer stops in her tracks, the crunch of the snow never sounding quite as final as it did to her ears just then. Emily looks at her, puzzled, and noticing the length of their distance between them; arms outstretched, and Tracer staring at her with such conviction she’s never seen before.

Emily tilts her head slightly to the side.

“…Lena?”

“I have to ask you something.”

Emily feels a well of excitement bubble in her stomach, as their hands let go for the first time in what feels like hours, and she notices the air change. The atmosphere has changed, the people walking past them have somehow developed silent footsteps; time itself was stopping.

Emily’s eyes widened, as Tracer got down on one knee.

“Augh, it’s bloody cold on the snow!” she mumbled to herself anxiously, before laughing and looking up at Emily, who had now clocked in to what was happening; and, with one hand over her mouth while the other was taken by Tracer’s, she looked up at the redhead with a beaming, emotional smile.

“Emily, god, I love you, and I didn’t manage to get a ring for you in time for Christmas, because of course the world is bloody working against me, but…oh, for Christ’s sake, Emily, I love you. I love you so much. I just…”

Tracer trails off, and people have stopped a little in the street, noticing what is going on; Emily feels her face burning, but not from any sense of embarrassment, and instead from sheer happiness of the question that is about to reach her ears – in the snow, on Christmas Day – the love of her life says;

“Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world, love?”

And despite that time itself feels like it freezes, despite that Tracer can feel her knees are soaking from the snow beneath them, and the people around are also eagerly awaiting an answer from the redhead before her, Emily feels her chest fit to burst, as she sweeps up Tracer in her arms to spin her around –

“Yes!” she cried, completely overwhelmed with joy. “Yes, yes! Oh, Lena…I would love to marry you!”

“She shoots, she scores!” Tracer replies, laughing whilst the tears are streaming down her cheeks, and Emily laughs against her shaking lover; who she can feel is not shaking from the cold, but instead with pure adrenaline and nerves and disbelief that she had finally bitten the bullet and asked.

 _This really is the best Christmas a girl could have ever asked for,_ Tracer thinks, and holds Emily tighter than she ever has before.


End file.
